Forbidden Affairs
by katyedavis
Summary: The forbidden affair of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy could become the biggest scandal the wizarding world has ever seen...if they found out about it.


**A/N: For Round 4 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I'm Chaser #1 of the Wimbourne Wasps. We are to write about an emotion but we are not allowed to say the forbidden word ANYWHERE in our text** **this was loads of fun.**

 **Emotion: Love (Also a forbidden word to use)**

 **Prompts:  
#8: (dialogue) "I've never felt this way before"  
#9: (word) skip  
#12: (word) dawn  
**

**Forbidden Affairs**

"I've never felt this way before," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

He had been saying sweet things to her all day long and being that their wedding was supposed to be the next day, weather permitting, she allowed him to. Even though he claimed to have never felt that way before, she had. She's felt things much more powerful than what he was giving her. Surprisingly, she had felt this lustful desire with someone quite different than anyone would have imagined.

His name could never roll off her tongue quite as sensually as describing him, but just the thought was starting to make her sweat. She had invited him to the wedding but instructed him to stay towards the back so that no one would see him. For someone to see him would be a disaster for both parties involved and she even offered to turn his platinum blonde roots a deep chestnut, but a Malfoy never goes undercover.

"You know, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she said to Ron, turning to place a finger on his lips.

Ron looked slightly disappointed until Hermione placed a light kiss on his forehead. She turned away from him once more to scurry towards the door. She was going to be late for a very important engagement if she didn't get out of there now. Malfoy was a stickler for punctuality.

"See you in the morning, Mrs. Weasley," he stated.

"I'm not that yet, Mr. Weasley," she winked, closing the door swiftly behind her.

It wasn't as if she cared if it was bad luck before her wedding. In fact, she welcomed bad luck. Every part of her was demanding the wedding be called off, but an even smaller part regretted it due to all the fuss she had raised over the planning. The worry and resentment had melted away the moment that she stepped inside her hotel room. She had managed to talk the rest of Ron's family out of having it at the Burrow, like weddings past, and arranged a beautiful ceremony to take place on one of the most enchanting beaches she had ever laid eyes on.

"For a minute, Granger, I thought you weren't going to show," Draco smirked from the hallway of her private suite.

Hermione smirked back at him before removing the heels that had created the nastiest blisters on the back of her feet. There was nothing quite as invigorating as playing hard to get when it came to Draco and she would know, she's been doing it for what felt like her entire life.

"Tomorrow you won't be able to call me Granger, remember?" she reminded him, pushing past into the main bedroom area.

"How could I forget? You only remind me every time I see you," Draco answered, catching her waist in his uncharacteristically warm hands.

Hermione felt for Draco the same way Ron felt for her; an unmistakable passion that made her heart skip beats every few seconds the longer she was around him. Her mind couldn't wrap around the affair that she had kept up for as long as she has been with Ron. She should have ended it with him way back, but what fun would she have had?

With Draco she felt very unlike herself. She felt spontaneous and sensual versus her usual cleverness and predictability. She felt warm blood versus ice, and considering the man that was currently holding her by the waist, she was surprised to find that she was this way.

"What will you call me then?" she asked, not turning to meet the cool grey eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

"Well…let's see, I could always call you weasel. That seems to be a favorite amongst the red headed clan," Draco joked, tightening his grip around her waist.

"How about something more original?" she retorted.

"How about you give me an idea?" he seduced, whispering in her ear just like Ron had done five minutes previously.

The difference? The thousands of goosebumps that erupted all over her pale skin once his breath had hit her ear lobe versus the eye roll of irritability when Ron did it. She was starting to think really hard about this wedding tomorrow. Even more signs were flying that this marriage would be a bad idea, but she wondered something. She hadn't meant for it to be said out loud, but sometimes, her mouth has a way of disobeying her head's orders.

"If I didn't get married tomorrow… would you miss the chase?" Hermione questioned, turning to meet the eyes she tried to avoid.

She had to see his reaction, even if it wasn't what she wanted to see. She saw hurt for a brief second in those cool eyes, but then it was replaced with desire.

"You weren't married ten years ago and I'm still here, aren't I?" he questioned, drawing her closer.

"Oh," she whispered. "Has it really been ten years?" Hermione asked, turning her head to the side.

"Give or take a few, yes," Draco grinned, leaning to put his forehead on hers.

She let him, but not for very long. She had to keep him from saying something he may regret later.

"Truth is, I don't just lust for you… I l-" Draco started, but was cut off.

"Don't you dare! Those words are forbidden, if not more forbidden than this affair we've had ongoing for years now," Hermione scolded.

"I was only going to say I like you," he smirked.

"You're a liar,"

"Okay, I like you a lot. Satisfied?" Draco questioned, looking into those brown eyes he'd grown to adore.

"Not even close, ferret," Hermione joked, pulling away from his grasp.

"How can I fix that?" he whispered, his sultry gaze was starting to weaken her resistance.

"Now I know what you were going to say… why should I get married tomorrow?" Hermione taunted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" he whispered, coming dangerously close to her face.

"Why?"

The only answer she received was a kiss that was way more passionate than the one that she had received in any of their sessions previously. Draco had wanted her and only her. There was no mistake in that regards, but he was right. He had chased her long before her marriage with Ron. She felt a wave of relief pass through her once she realized what she had to do.

"Save those words for another time…" she told him, placing a finger to his lips like she had done to Ron.

"Maybe I don't want to,"

"Tough," she smiled, kissing him one more time before slipping away from him.

"Where are you going now?" he questioned, clearly frustrated.

"Back to Ron…I have a wedding to cancel," she said hurriedly.

Hermione had been in such a rush that she hadn't been able to see the genuine smile that graced Draco's face. Just the wedding being cancelled was enough for him. Draco had planned something better for when he would make Hermione his for life. He was even more grateful that she wouldn't belong to someone else by dawn. 


End file.
